Behind That Attitude (one shot)
by ic.laxieve
Summary: Castiel X Reader. He's such an ass in every way but why are you still fond of him even though every time you see each other you fight? You better freaking like it! I worked on this for one hour and I sneaked out of the house just because of this. By the way, I have changed it and rewrite it because of a kind reviewer. Read, enjoy, and please review


**Behind That Attitude**

_**A Castiel One Shot**_

It's hard to please him. It's very hard to grab his attention. But the hardest part is to make him like you. Though you always try to have a 'decent' conversation with him, he'll just show off that attitude of his and every word that will come from both of your mouths are just insults.

Today, yet again, you got into a verbal fight with Castiel again. And when you're having a bad day because him, there's only one person that you can always talk to about it: Nathaniel.

From the first day you set your foot in Sweet Amoris High School, Nathaniel is the kindest person you met and the most unpleasant person is Castiel. But why is it that you still like the moron? Why is it that he can make your heart do backflips every time you see him?

" Hello again to you, [NAME]," Nathaniel greets.

You take a seat on one of the chairs in the Student Council Room with your arms crossed.

"Let me guess, he won your verbal fight again?" he chuckles.

You just pout at this. It's true that Castiel always win every time you fight with him. Every verbal fight will always end up with you storming off while he's laughing at your loss. " I just don't get that guy! Why does he have to be a suck up ass all the time?!"

" How many times should I tell you to just ignore him if he gets on your nerves too much," he amusingly shakes his head.

'But I like him!' you think but there is no way that you will ever tell anyone, not even Nathaniel, that you like—or is it love?—the bastard.

" If you want, we can take a little walk around the town to cool your head a bit," he says, sighing as he does.

You brighten up. "Okay!"

And you go out of the room to leave. But by the time you reach the courtyard, it seems that Castiel isn't over about your little fight with him. And great timing since he sees that you and Nathaniel are walking together with his hand on your shoulder as he tells you some funny things to calm your temper down.

"Well, if it isn't the newbie," Castiel sneers as you walk nearby him. "I didn't know that you're the student body president's girl. That will explain as to why you're a prick just like him."

Nathaniel is clearly pissed off at this so before you can even say an insult back to him, Nathaniel step up and casually wraps an arm around your shoulders.

" So what if she's my girl?" Nathaniel taunts. "I see no problem with that unless you're upset since a fine girl is mine now unlike you who is unwanted by your airy attitude."

Castiel just glares at him. And without a word, he walks off, clenching his fist.

"Wow, I never thought that you can act all tough like that Nattie," you giggle.

"Yeah, well sometimes, I need to act tough if I want to help my friends," he smiles at you.

He withdraws his arm and the both of you continue to walk.

FF~the next day~

The morning is so unusual to you for when you walk to the school's courtyard, you can see Castiel nowhere. It's very unsual since he is always the first one to 'greet' you every morning even though it's just a cocky remark. You just shrug it off and decides to go to Nathaniel. On the hallway however, Amber and her friends (or sidekicks as you prefer to call them) are waiting for you by the lockers.

"Well, if it isn't the little slut who seduced my brother!" Amber hisses and roughly pushes down to the ground.

"Watch your tongue, _slut_._"_ you hiss backand stand up but your face is greeted by a forceful slap from Amber.

"You need to learn how to not to talk back to someone who is obviously better than you , bitch!"

You just hold a hand on your now red cheek.

"Girls hold her."

You are about to ask something when the two other girls grab your hands and pull on your hair.

" Argh! Let go!" you shriek.

" Oh, I'm sorry but I don't think that my brother will come here and save you," she smirks at you. "You see, he's busy back in our house looking for his report since I hid it last night.

"You're sick!"

She just cackles a laugh. Then she pulls out of her bag a can of paint.

'Please don't let her do what I'm thinking her to do!'

But against to your thoughts, she unlids the can and pour its contents to your face, clothes, and bag.

"With that, I hope that you'll learn your lesson," she grins at you and they leave. You run and run away until you come up the rooftop. You just sit beside the wall and start to cry.

Just then, you hear some footsteps coming near and you think that it's Amber again so you snap and without thinking scream at the person. "What the hell do you want, Amber! Can't you see you've done enough!"

But when you look up, it's not Amber. To your horror, it's Castiel with an unusually worried and stunned expression.

You feel somewhat embarrassed since you know that your face is tearstricken at the moment, not to mention you're a mess because of the paint. You look down. "It's just you."

You feel him crouches down to your left. And instead of a laugh or another insult...

"What happened to you?" he asks.

"Nothing..."

You refuse to tell him.

Then you feel something being wrap around your back and shoulders and realize that he put his jacket on you. You're just silent as he holds your hand and pulls you up with him until he starts dragging you.

"W-Wait! Where are you taking me?!" you worriedly ask.

"to my place since it's nearby. You can wash yourself there."

And he continues dragging you.

FF~~~~~~~ at Castiel's place~~~~~~~~~

You are now clean and are wearing Castiel's clothes that he let you borrow since you don't have any choice.

"now tell me, what happened," he demands.

"Why would you want to know?" You're too stubborn to tell him.

He sighs. " Can't you just tell me without that attitude?"

" You talk as if you don't have the same attitude towards me."

He seems to be taken aback. But he recovers quickly and suddenly pins you down on the couch where you are both sitting.

" Tell me. I want to know."

" I told you, why do you want to know?!"

"Because I care for you, damn it!

You just stare at him dubfounded. You notice that he's blushing a bit.

"There you have it! Now tell me!" he groans.

Stuttering, you tell him what happened.

He pulls back and let you sit back on the couch.

"Just because your with her brother, huh? If I were you, you really shouldn't be with him." Wait, did you just see a hint of jealousy in his face?

"He's my friend," you simply state.

"Friend?" he frowns. "I thought he's your boyfriend."

"It's just a random idea of Nattie to prevent me from losing my temper in front of you." you chuckle.

"So you're not together?"

"Nope."

"[NAME]"

You look at him and notice that your faces are now centimeters apart. You gulp. He then rests a hand on your cheek, caressing. Then it moves downwards to your chin.

"I love you." he says and pulls your face to his and kisses your lips passionately.

-EXTENDED ENDING-

It's been a week since you and Castiel been dating and every time that another guy is around, especially Nathaniel, he makes sure that they will know that you're his girl and only his, much to the annoyance of Amber.

" Cas?" you call your boyfriend.

"Hm?" he turns to you.

"Why were you always fighting with me before?"

He chuckles at this. "Because it's amusing to see your interesting sides. But seeing you with Nathaniel, I don't think that I can still continue spatting insults since..." he blushes, " I felt a pain in my chest.

You softly laugh at this.

you laugh a bit. "I never knew you're a jealous one."

"I'm not." he smirks.

He then catch a glimpse of Nathaniel and when Nathaniel turns to your direction...

"I'm just possessive." Castiel whispers.

Castiel kisses you in front of Nathaniel.


End file.
